Alphabetical mishaps
by Tiger Lily of the rain
Summary: Because there's just not enough Little Women alphabet series' out there. C is for Chocolate chip cookies. Laurie and the Girls decide to have a picnic, only Jo is determined to bake cookies and she was going to bake them come hell or high water, well, until Teddy interferes.
1. A is for Apples

**Alpha****betical mishaps: A  
**  
**  
Disclaimer:** It is the utterly brilliant Louisa May Alcott who had first scribbled this positively delightful cast on paper, and thus she and her successors get all the money, for I'm just a young girl making a failed attempt to write in her style, boo.

**A/N**: Because I'm an utterly shameless person wasn't fazed in the slightest when she saw this fandom has pretty much died, and decided to write not-up-to-standard LW fictions, here you are, probably the first alphabetical-themed fanfic in this category, or not, just read it, will you?

* * *

**A is for Apples  
**  
One dark, stormy and frigid November night, Jo Lawrence made a most peculiar request to her husband.

'Teddy, I have the most queer feeling...' She murmured from her desk, hovering over ink, paper, and an even larger amount of crumpled, written-over-paper balls. Once she realized that Laurie wasn't listening to her at all, but was scribbling away trebles and other such notes in the disguise of his ledger. Jo let out an exasperated sigh, for the sole purpose of catching his attention, only it led to no avail and she felt her temper boiling, threatening to spill over the limit.

Jo walked over to the back of Laurie's favorite easy chair, and very slowly brought her face down, his dark curls tickling her jawline and cheek; she let a small sound, only to be replied back by Laurie's nonchalant ignorance. She twitched her eyebrow in utter displeasure, disapproval and disdain; and exploded magnificently.

'THEODORE LAURENCE!' She shouted into his ear, startling him enough to make him throw his music sheets in the air. 'LISTEN TO ME!' She shouted, in a considerably lower pitch of voice, but still loud enough to make Laurie feel as if her voice was penetrating through his eardrums.

'I'm all ears, do go on.' He said, his hearing still fuzzed from her outburst.

'As I was saying...I have the most odd craving, and I DO know the absurdity of it, but I seem to have a sudden craving of apples.' She suddenly started muttering as she settled herself beside his warmth.

'I believe I didn't hear that right, did you say Apples?' Laurie inquired, slightly puzzled by her odd request.

'Yes, I did.' Jo sighed. 'I know just how absurd it is-' she was abruptly cut off by Laurie, 'Jo, truly, are you alright?'

'Well, I do have a slight temperature...' She replied, and as Laurie , very much concerned, put his hand over her forehead, Jo pondered on his question, _was_ she alright? She did seem to have little fits of temperature, her moods would fly off the window in the tiniest of occurrences, and frequently she would be overcome with fits of nausea and sudden cravings.

It _did_ sound suspiciously like-

'I'm going to be sick!' With that, sudden cry she ran towards the sink, a very concerned Laurie trailing her tracks, and hurled the contents of her dinner; with every wave of nausea and all things that made her arch like a cat , Jo knew what had happened. And when she washed her face and collapsed in his arm, she told him.

'Oh dear, Teddy, I think...I _might_ be _pregnant!'_

* * *

**Ta-Daa! I _know_ this is a family/humor fanfic, but the apple-craving idea was just drilled into my mind, and I still do cry over Jo and Laurie, so there you are, it might have been small and rushed, but I've got nothing to lose. Can you guess the next word? Hint! It concerns a very attractive Christian Bale!**

Oh please do leave me a review, It would be positively delightful to hear your thoughts!

Hovering over the next chapter, Lily.


	2. B is for Bats

**Alpha****betical mishaps: B  
**  
**  
Disclaimer:** _It is the utterly brilliant Louisa May Alcott who had first scribbled this positively delightful cast on paper, and thus she is the holder of all the money, not me. Because if it WAS me, I would've been in Japan, in a voca-concert, not here. nope._

**A/N**:_ Here is the next drabble in the series! And it's dedicated to the reviewers of the last chapter. Sadly no one tried to guess the word for 'B'. I was really looking forward to having a little competition. _

* * *

**B is for Bats**

The March sisters were cramped in the china closet, shivering in fear; which was quite evident, for even if outside of the room, one could clearly hear Amy's teeth chatter, Meg, very quickly and incoherently mutter and Beth's feet make little thumping noises.

Mrs March was out and the three dear faces were pale with fear, and could be faintly outlined in the darkness of the closet. What totally overwhelmed the trio's expressions of fear was the sound of Jo's running and her cries and threats against the monster in question that made them all so miserable.

Dragons? Thieves? Poltergeists? Horrid serial killer circus clowns?

'COME HERE YOU CONFOUNDED FLYING RODENT!' Jo shouted at the top of her gradually breaking voice.

The monster in question was a black, flying, demonic animal . Or as it is more commonly known, the Bat. And a far more formidable foe it was, too.

After a few cries and thwacks they heard from outside the closet, Meg, in a very quiet voice asked, 'Do you think it's gone now?'

Amy, between her chattering teeth, managed to say, 'I-I t-think so...' And clutched her own arm tighter.

Beth, very unlike herself, opened the closet door by a trifle, and called out the name of her harum-scarum elder sister. Just she was to call her again, Jo flung open the door; the girls all tumbling over one another, and landing on the floor.

Meg was the first to recover a decent posture again, and with as much ladylike grace she could muster, she caught Jo's hands in a desperate manner and shook them violently.

'Oh, Jo! I thought it would kill us for a minute there!'

'And drink our blood!' Amy added with a look of horror and disgust on her face.

'And turn _us_ into bats...' Beth muttered with a look of anxiety as she checked her uncovered arms. 'You did get rid of it, right Jo?'

Jo looked at them with the most motherly look she could manage,' Now now,' She said with in a calm tone, but she failed to hide the breathlessness in her voice, and the quick rises of her chest, 'We shall sit down and have cold water until we are calm and decent.' She dusted her dress. 'Meg, you should be more sensible than to knock over the entire dinner table.' Meg shamefully looked at the mess caused by her tantrum. 'Amy, Beth, I have my doubts on what you know about bats outside those confounded horror tales you read.' Jo looked at the children with a disapproving glance and they shrank, mostly to please Jo, for she was all but motherly in her way of speaking.

Jo sat down in her corner and told Amy to go fetch the pitcher of cool water from the refrigerator, and she obliged happily. Meg and Beth sat down with their heads hanging low as they eyed the mess they caused.

The silence was broken by a jolly voice from the backyard.

'What ho, my dear fellow!' Laurie smiled at Jo from Ellen the apple tree, something clutched in his hand and his eyes mischievously shining. He hopped down from the tree and entered the disheveled home as Jo opened the gate. 'It looks like someone slayed a dragon in here.' He remarked, smiling cheekily. 'What happened?'

'The girls saw a bat, but I got rid of it.' Jo said triumphantly. Meg and Beth quietly set the table proper and sat back down their faces still flushed and red from embarrassment. Amy had returned with the pitcher of cold water, and all seemed to go well.

Until she dropped the pitcher and cried out in horror.

'J-Jo! It's behind you!' Amy cried a cry of true fear and concern, then she turned on her heels, ran towards the closet, turned over a vase and slammed it shut. Beth ran in another direction, almost slipping on the water on the floor, and Meg nearly disgraced herself by fainting.

Jo sighed, hitched her skirt near her narrow knees, and ran behind the bat with a broom in her hand, crying out the most ungraceful remarks. Laurie smiled to himself and joined her as well, only he'd never tell Jo that he was the one who released the bats. Because it was grand fun, and a flustered Jo is always lovely to watch.

* * *

**I hated this one, it was like WAY OOC. Gah, NAPLAN practice really has it's tolls on you. Ah well, if you believe it worthy, or funny, OH JUST GIVE ME A REVIEW, I LIVE ON THOSE SNIPPETS.**

The hint for the next word? It's a very popular American snack, and requires baking. And we all know Jo and baking don't go together.

**Until our next chapter, my dear reader!**


	3. C is for Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Alphabetical mishaps:** C is for Chocolate chip cookies.

**A/N**:_Here is the next drabble in the series! And someone finally tried guessing the word, 3 points to Miss Autumn Rose and Miss Alessandria!__I'm such a sucker for food-themed fics!_

_However, I was totally gobsmacked at the amount of blocks I had to face while trying to write C is for Chocolate Chip Cookies. So this one is a sorry excuse for an update (not that anyone's waiting for it anyway)._

**Disclaimer:** _It's our dear Louisa May who loved to scribble delightfully heart-breaking stories, and not I. I f I were Louisa, Beth would be alive and well and Amy wouldn't be such a stuck up ninny. Oh well, I have Fan Fiction, and soon I shall take over Fiction Press, huehuehuehuehue._

* * *

**C is for Chocolate Chip Cookies**

_Margaret March was disappointed with herself._

'I thought you knew better, Meg!' She scolded herself as she watched her younger sister battle with a gigantic bowl of cookie batter. Everything looked a mess and Jo herself was the biggest mess of them all; with batter on her apron, hair and face, she looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

'Jo, will you _please_sit down!' Meg pleaded with the flustered girl for about the 100th time that morning, only to be replied with a determined posture.

"Oh, stop being so sentimental, Meg." Jo dismissed her sister with a flutter of her hand. "It's only baking."

"You look like you'll disgrace yourself by fainting"

"I will not!"

"You _will_. I feel horrible for suggesting the picnic."

Jo laughed, "So very like you to be taking all the blame!" She grew serious all of a sudden, "Could you for once let me do something on my own? It's quite tiring to always have someone hovering over you..." she muttered.

Meg sighed in defeat. If Jo wanted to bake, she would bake come hell or high water, there would be no negotiation. However, she could always do that one thing...

"I suppose you wouldn't mind Laurie coming and helping you out, then?"

Jo stopped in the middle of kneading and looked at her sister with a disbelieving stare. "You wouldn't."

'I would"

"He's a walking disaster."

"No more then you are!"

" I am going to bake these cookies whether you call Laurie or not, Meg."

Meg smiled to herself, if anyone could handle Jo, it would be Laurie. It was decided, he would have to skip the picnic preparations.

Jo took no notice of Meg slipping out and talking to Laurie under the apple tree. Soon after, the boy had come inside the disastrous kitchen; gawking at the scattered ingredients and his flustered friend.

"My dear fellow, you look like you've been battling a dragon." Jo, surprised, turned around abruptly with her battered spatula in hand, splattering a few drops on Laurie's shirt.

'One made of batter, and a much more formidable foe it is, too." He added. Jo rolled her eyes and proceeded to put blobs of the mixture on a baking tray.

Laurie wanted to chuckle at her; Jo's brows were knitted together in concentration and her nose was scrunched a bit. It was only the simple task of baking, for Pete's sake! But he had to remember that this was _Jo, _she could write a billion plays but not bake a loaf of bread.

"Laurie, go away and spread the blankets, or something else. Go away"

Laurie laughed, "what sort of a gentleman leaves a lady alone to confront her trying ordeals?"

"You a gentleman? Don't make me laugh. And for your information I'm doing just fine."

Laurie pulled a strand of Jo's hair that was caked with flour, "It doesn't seem so to me."

"So it got a tad messy; only a bit."

"That's quite an understatement."

Jo was getting annoyed, it was sweltering hot and she had been standing beside an oven the whole time, Meg was being sentimental and now Laurie was teasing her. Without pondering on it for a second, she took a handful of flour and flung at at her friend; dusting his black curls white.

She laughed at his gobsmacked expression, until she was hit square on the face by a handful of cookie dough.

" Two can play at this game, Teddy Laurence!"

"Hah! I would like to see you try, Jo March!"

Soon the cosy kitchen got even messier as the playful cannoning soon turned into a full-fledged war. Not too far away, under the apple tree, Amy was grumbling.

"We're not having cookies, are we now?"

* * *

...**I'm a disgrace. Your thoughts?**


End file.
